


Just A While Longer

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam being Dean's assistant and going through a break up might just be the best thing to ever happen to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl30/gifts).



Sam decided that Sandover just wasn't a place he really wanted to work after the whole ghost thing happened. Dean stayed as regional manager, though he realized that a personal assistant would help him out greatly. The company even offered to pay for whoever Dean ended up hiring. Sam and Dean had been hanging out for a few weeks beforehand and had gotten along quite nicely. So when Dean asked him to quit his job at the coffee house down the street and work for him instead, Sam had instantly said yes.

It was almost Christmas and Dean had had to finish a month’s worth of work by the end of the week if he wanted to keep his job.

Which meant every day for the past four days, Sam had to stay late and stare at a wall until Dean decided it was time to go home.

Tonight, Sam couldn’t deal with the scribbling of Dean’s pens and the tapping of his keyboard any longer, so he decided to sit in the conference room-type area next to Dean’s office.

Which was fine by Dean. Sam had a habit of doing things that would accidentally distract Dean and make it harder for him to get this work done as soon as possible. Except Sam forgot to bring Dean a set of copies he needed to finish up for the night.

"Sam, can you come in here a minute," Dean called out. No response. "Sam?" Still nothing.

Dean pushed his chair back and sauntered to his open office door. He stuck his head out and turned to see Sam hunched over with his hands covering his face.

“Sam? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to be in there in a second, I promise," Sam whispered.

Dean took Sam’s wrists in his own hands and gently tugs at them until Sam’s hands drop.

It was instantly obvious to Dean that Sam had been trying not to cry. Sam shut eyes tightly, all but refusing to look at Dean. Dean let go of Sam’s wrists and gently moved them up so they could rest on Sam’s neck. Dean could feel Sam’s pulse point pounding against his palm. Dean brushed his thumbs across Sam soft cheeks.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, trying to get Sam’s attention. Sam shook his head ever so slightly. “Hey,” Dean tried again, firmer this time but still soft spoken. That seemed to work as Sam as his eyes to look at the man in front of him skeptically. “What happened?”

When Sam shook his head, frantically this time, his hair moved around him. He looked down at his shoes and said nothing.

"Uh-uh. None of that. Look at me." Sam took an audible deep breath and looked into Dean’s caring eyes. “Much better. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm just tired. Lack of sleep can make anxiety levels rise." Sam sounded as if he was more trying to convince himself than Dean. 

Dean accepted that that probably the most his was going to get out of Sam for now and decided not to push the matter further.

"Alright, how about we go lay down on the couch and see if that calms you down," he offered.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed.

Dean led Sam into his dimly light office, laid down on his side and held his arms out. Sam was quick to mimic Dean’s position. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and back as Sam breathed in the musky scent from Dean’s blue button up work shirt. 

"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. Listen to my heartbeat. Do you hear it?"

“Mhm,” Sam murmured.

"Focus on that. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

After a few minutes, Dean started absent-mindedly humming old rock songs while petting Sam’s hair.

Eventually, Dean watch started beeping, indicating it was ten-thirty. They’d been laying there for over half an hour. Dean wasn’t at all surprised when he looked down to see Sam sleeping. He resisted a fond smile as best as he could before he shook Sam gently.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Mmm," Sam groaned as he stirred awake.

"I know you live kind of far away. My apartment is just down the street. You can stay there tonight if you want."

"Really?"

"I don't think you should be driving, you're pretty tired. I'd suggest we just stay here, but this couch is getting uncomfortable."

"Do we have to get up right now," Sam asked in a small voice.

"We have a few minutes before we risk the chance of getting locked in. We can stay here for about another five minutes."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment.

It took Sam three minutes to start to drift off again, so Dean decided it was time for them to leave.

“Alright, sweetheart. Come on, I can’t carry you all the way to my car.”

They both got up reluctantly, grabbed their coats, and made their way to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Sam leaned lazily on Dean until the doors opened to reveal the lobby. Dean slid his arm around Sam’s back to support his body weight as they shuffled to Dean’s car.

Sam slept the whole seven minutes it took to get to Dean’s apartment. He didn’t even wake up until Dean stopped the car, got out, and went to Sam’s side to open his door and help him out. Luckily, the apartment was on the first floor and Dean had parked right in front of it.

Dean had also been grateful he hadn’t had time to lock the door this morning. He pushed the door open and pulled Sam inside.

“You can sleep in my bed with me or you can sleep in the guest bed,” Dean says as he’s helping Sam out of his jacket. Sam thought for a minute and glanced down shyly. “You can choose my bed. I wouldn’t have offered it if I minded.” Dean assured.

“Your bed,” Sam finally answered quietly.

Dean walked down the narrow hallway to his room as Sam followed behind.

Neither of them had bothered with turning any lights in the apartment on, so the only source of light was a lamppost outside of Dean’s window.

They both stripped down until they could sleep in what they wore. It left Sam in his dark boxers and matching t-shirt, and Dean in only his green boxer briefs.

They were barely under the covers when Dean could hear the unmistakable sound of Sam crying.

Dean quickly scooped him up in his arms and repeated his earlier actions from the office until it lulled Sam into a deep slumber once again, Dean eventually following behind.

It couldn't be past 5:30 in the morning when Sam had woken up. The lamppost outside was off, but the sun hasn’t started its daily appearance.

Sam already had his pants and one shoe on when Dean notices he’s up.

Dean sat up and scooted behind him.

"Where ya going," he asked dazedly.

"I didn't think you'd want me to stay," Sam answered in a hushed tone.

Dean reached around to take Sam’s shoe out of his hand, tossed it on the ground, wrapped his arms around his torso and rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

"Please stay," Dean whispered into his neck.

Sam turned his head to look at him. In a split second decision, Sam leaned in for a kiss. Dean gladly met him halfway. The kiss was simple and sweet. Lips were barely parted as the moved together. But that was alright with them. They could get to steamy stuff when it wasn’t so early in the morning.

That didn’t keep Dean from trying, however.

He moved his hand to unbuckle Sam pants. He stopped once he felt the button underneath his fingertips.

"Is that okay?"

“I don’t- I just-“ Sam hesitated.

Dean forced his hands back up to Sam’s chest.

“It’s alright. We don’t have to have sex.”

“I want to. It’s just that I kind of just broke up with someone… like, this morning,” Sam muttered.

Dean hummed in acknowledgment and kissed the shell of Sam’s ear.

“Take your other shoe off and lay down with me for a little longer before we have to get up.”

Sam does as he told and curls up next to Dean who is more than happy to have Sam in his embrace again.

They quickly drifted off into a peaceful, wonderful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I take prompts.


End file.
